A Long Road Home
by Avarianna
Summary: A mysterious woman show's up at the camp, who is she? What does she have to do with the two girls Amy took under her wing? How does her appearance affect the group around her, and what it means to survive in a world post apocalypse ? AU story. Has elements of original. No Plot (yet). Read at your own risk. Rated M for safety (for now).


_Okay so I'm not the best author and I have a huge problem with updating stories losing interest to quickly so read at your own peril. I'd recommend to wait till it's over 20,000 words, just incase as I'm never happy and will either abandon a work or go back over it an do a major overhaul at least twice. The first "take" will be a very simple and cliche with a most likely "Mary-sue" Character basically fluff overall. I would be hesitant to favourite or alert it because you will get numerous "Update" messages that will just be me going over a previous chapter cause i did something to stupid to leave it on the internet._

_Otherwise If you have any suggestions please leave them in the review box and i'll do my best about them know that while the first "Take" may not have it once i've re-vamped the story a couple times I'll do my best to work it in and/or change things as I go along. This is purely to exercise my creativity and be an outlet when I'm bored out of my mind._

_Critics have been warned and are welcome to leave constructive criticism know that I am a lazy person so while being blunt is awesome if your too... aggressive? I'll just ignore it even if it is good advice (at least until I've finished things to my liking then all go back and see if it gives me any new ideas)._

_**Warning: **__This story will likely take years to complete..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_If I owned anything that someone would write a fan-fiction about do you really think I'd be writing on this site? Didn't think so._

**_Prologue_**

"I will bring them back here, Alive" She whispered hugging Maeve tightly to her breast, "Trust them to survive till I get there, and me to get them home." The Elder woman was shaking slightly in her arms, it was a shocking sensation to witness the usually strong mentor in such a vulnerable state. Much like the first time you realize your parents are really just people and not superheroes. It would have been eye opening if it wasn't for the fact the world was ending.

The rumours had started about a week ago before the virus spread like wild-fire within a few short weeks it had spread across the entire north continent shutting everything down in a blackout, last she heard foreign countries had set up a barricade around the entire northern hemisphere letting no one in or out. Communication with her uncle and cousins dropped out, she could only pray they stayed safe and hope it hadn't hit france. Serge was practically a genius anyway so she didn't think they'd be to bad, maybe one day when things calmed down they'd find each other again. After she had seen her first zombie she'd hightailed it to the country house calling her friends and telling them to do their best to get their asses down their. However when she reached the gates to the Manor house she saw Maeve standing there shaking phone in her hand.

The army had put up road blocks between here and Atlanta to stop people from crossing the border to Alabama or florida, Maeve's daughter and Ethan's younger sister still hadn't gotten back from Atlanta. They'd been trapped behind the blockade.

Letting her go Viv stepped back, unclasping the walkie from her belt as she walked through the gates "Mark, do you copy?"

"copy, over"

"I need you to bring the Truck around to the front gate, over"

"be right there, over"

"Maeve I need to pack me a go back and two supply bags leave them next to the door when mark get's here he'll load them up, also pack a first aid kit too, grab one of the class III just incase"

Walking into the Manor she ran up the stairs to her rooms, grabbing a her hiking bag from the closet she packed it for a hunting trip, grabbing a change of cloths and braiding her long black hair into a french braid then tying it off into a bun. She took a deep breath letting out a sigh as she went over to the window grabbing the forest green compact bow hanging over it, tossing the bow on her bed. She opened it's case about to put away before pausing, slowly she set the case back under her bed and grabbed the cold metal frame her fingers trembling softly. As she stood up and grabbed the quiver she didn't notice the tense white of her fingers as she clenched her weapon, nor did she feel the clam of her hands or the notice the chill down her spine. As she walked out of the building and toward the truck by the gate there was only one thing that was on her mind.

The time for weakness had passed, and there was family she needed to protect.


End file.
